The Last Farewell
by kimferdehween
Summary: Sasuke is interested in a girl that appears at every party he's at, but she always leaves without a trace! He tries to find out who this woman is, but what he doesn't know though is that it's the very person who sits on his left in literature class. WHAT?
1. G

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor it's characters.**_

_**This story is inspired after Big Bang's song - 'The Last Farewell'. Enjoy...**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_University of Konoha - 12:45 am._**

**_Class: English Literature with Professor Kakashi_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

"And that my class, is how you can identify the different types of patterns of a piece of writing by the same author."

Hinata yawned and gazed at her watch.

'_12:45...class should end any minute now..._' Hinata adjusted her thin rimmed glasses and started to put her things in her black and white messenger bag. Hinata never really liked literature...it wasn't really her 'thing' but, her father had requested for her to take it so she really didn't have that much of a choice. Hinata was already 19, and her father still didn't let his own daughter make her own choices...pitiful.

Hinata groaned and banged her head on the desk. Hinata then realized that it was very quiet and Kakashi had stopped talking.

_'Nani?_'

Hinata lifted up her head to see that everyone in the lecture was looking at her, and all Hinata could do was just lower her head into her crossed arms on her table in embarrassment. Boy, she really didn't like literature now.

Once Hinata lowered her head, she heard someone clear their throat and of course it turned out to be Kakashi catching everyone's attention.

"Ok class, that will be all for today. And don't forget to read Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' for a special project that will be assigned next month."

Kakashi looked over his class and nodded at everyone in approval.

"All of you may go now and have a wonderful break as well. And please, don't come back in 2 weeks as a drunk jackass."

Everyone in class laughed while Kakashi directed his attention to a certain blonde in the class. "That means you Uzumaki."

Hinata mentally laughed in her head and looked at the blonde's face. Of course, Hinata saw Naruto grinning wider than ever.

"Sure Kakashi, at least I won't be at home watching por-"

"I said, _**class dismissed.**_" And with that Kakashi held a blush on his face while cleaning the 'the-very-scribbled-on' chalkboard.

Hinata smiled and then stood up and put on her already packed bag.

Hinata then decided to glance to her right, which later on she would regret.

The one thing no one ever knew was that she, Hinata Hyuuga actually liked someone in her english literature class. It was also one of the main reasons why she ever continued this class.

Hinata's **glancing** to the right, immediately turned to **_staring _**to her right.

Hinata couldn't help it though, for the person sitting on her right was none other than the number one big shot in Konoha and Heartthrob,

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata found herself staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke was simply captivating to Hinata, and the rest of the females in Konoha. His flawless face, his raven black hair in it's own individual style, but what Hinata loved most of all was his eyes. Hinata has never saw any other pair of eyes as mysterious as Sasuke's, and Hinata loved it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's Version:**

'_Damn Kakashi, and this stubborn project of his. I hope they can all burn in hell together.'_

Sasuke sighed and started to pack his things together, until he felt someone staring at him from his side.

As an instant reaction, Sasuke turned to his right to look at his secret admirer who instantly looked away but still connected eye's with Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and decided that maybe, he can taunt this woman a little.

Sasuke's body posture and eyes switched modes from 'Being-pissed-at-Kakashi' mode to 'Seduction-mode'. Sasuke started to walk towards the girl who was by now, blushing mad. Sasuke took each step as slow and seductive as he could and while doing so he also observed the female specimen before him.

She had very straight hair along with old fashioned bangs and it was a black color with a bit of a blue tint in it as well. She was wearing thing wired glasses and she had one of the most..._weirdest eyes_ Sasuke's ever seen. She had on a white collared shirt which was covered by a black long sleeve sweater with a white bird in the front. Her skirt looked teenage-like, almost like the kind of skirts in private schools that looked like fans, but her skirt was down to her knees and it was a dark shade of gray. Her black 2 inch heals gave her a business type look, but in Sasuke's opinion...well...

'_Wow, I can't believe I'm taunting the college dork.'_

Sasuke mentally laughed and stopped his torture on the girl after getting dangerously close to her.

Sasuke then chuckled and gathered his stuff and casually left the class at ease not knowing how this girl will soon change his future,

_forever_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

Hinata's heart started to slow down to normal along with her breathing.

Hinata's never really been that close to a male before, let alone _her crush._

Hinata's face was still holding that crimson blush, but it slowly started to flutter away as she was heading for her dorm. Well, it was more like running. Hinata then glanced at her wristwatch and started to cuss.

'_Kuso! 1:10?! I only have 20 minutes for lunch and get ready for my next class! How is this possible?'_

Hinata started to run as fast as her legs could carry her and as if a blink of an eye, she was in front of her dorm. Hinata searched for her keys in her pocket quickly and jerked the key in and rammed the door open, never bothering to stop.

As Hinata started to undress in her and her roomates room, she then realized that her same roomate, Ino was still asleep. And the thing is,

they have the next class together.

Hinata was already half down putting on her new outfit when she decided to chug Ino in the head with her brush causing Ino to jerk up in response.

"SHIT WHAT ZE FUCK HAPPENED?" Ino rubbed her eyes and looked at the bedside clock with wide eyes.

"Kuso!! 1:21?! HINATA!"

Hinata looked up at Ino as she got her shoes back on.

"Ino! Hurry up! Don't talk! Just put on your clothes now!"

Ino nodded and got out of bed, and what Hinata saw almost made her laugh.

"Ino! Your already dressed? But wait, how-"

Ino put her finger on Hinata's lips and then she too started to put on her shoes.

"I had a gut feeling I was going to sleep longer than I intended to, so I just thought ahead I guess."

Ino gave a sheepish grin and pulled Hinata out the door with her and they started to run towards their next destination. Hinata was in her own thoughts until something popped up in her head.

"Ino, why don't you just set an alarm next time?"

Ino stopped and then slapped her forehead and groaned in annoyance. "I'll remember that next time Hinata. But Next time if I do sleep late and you happen to be in the room please..."

Ino paused for a moment as they slowly stood in front of their next class.

"Don't hit me on the head with a brush again Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled and nodded as she opened the door for Ino and herself and mentally left a note for her in her head.

'_Note to self: **Never Hit Ino-chan in the head with a brush to wake her up.**'_

And they walked in their last calls for the day before their 2 week break.

* * *

_**Kim: Haha yep, new fanfic. I just loved Big Bang's storyline for 'The Last Farewell' that I really wanted to incorporate into it's own individual story. I was about to switch roles saying that Hinata was the heartthrob and Sasuke's was the dork, but I thought it would be more amusing if it was vise-versa like so in this story.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this story so far! and please stay tuned for the next chapter! And remember! Review please! :)**_


	2. O

**_Kim: Ok, well I don't want to say much Lol. The fic explains itself :) Well, Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sasuke's Version**

'_I don't see why I have to continue this hell of a college when I can easily survive on my own without learning all this shit load of useless crap .'_

Sasuke slowly let the smoke of his cigarette escape his mouth along with a sigh. Sasuke Uchiha never really like coming to this university, he always that it would be better if he would just drop out. But his father Fugaku Uchiha, head of the International Trading company wouldn't allow his son to do so.

_'The day has gone by pretty quick, and now I get a two week break. This gives me more time to get some things done.' _Sasuke said to himself as he was leaning against his black sports bike.

Sasuke grunted and threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it while looking at his black wristwatch.

'_10:13 pm. Itachi expects me to be at his club at 10:30'_

Sasuke put on his black helmet and got on his black sports bike, sparking out of the student lot in front of his dorm making a loud 'vrrrrrooooom' along the way.

'_Shit, so many college kids are crowding the roadway._' Sasuke thought as he saw a lot of cars crowding the exit of the college campus. Sasuke was late by now, so he started riding vigorously between the gaps of the different cars stuck in rush hour and ignoring all the screams and insults people would give him.

"Hey man! What the hell do you think your doing?!" He heard someone shout behind him.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look back but yelled in his loudest and most venomous voice, "Fuck off!" and with that he disappeared before the man's view into the dark night hoping that Itachi would understand his reasoning for his delay.

* * *

**Hinata's Version:**

"Ino-chan, why are we doing this again?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice. She was feeling very uncomfortable by what Ino forced her to wear for their special 'Night-Out' held by her brother's best friend.

"My brother Deidara got the hook-up at his best friend's club, and Deidara barely gets hook-ups because of his reputation. But this is his best friend Hinata, so you can trust me and my brother that this club will be 100 percent safe." Ino explained while strapping on Hinata's lacey heals.

"I know that Ino-chan, but do I have to dress...like _this?_" Hinata pointed to herself in the mirror.

Hinata was wearing a deep blue colored strapless shirt that went down to the her mid thigh and it was loose in the mid-section, but clinged above her breasts and her mid thigh. She wore black shorts that was 2 inches above her knee and a big black belt was put under her breasts giving her an elegant yet wild look. Her creamy and smooth legs were exposed, and that made Hinata a bit uncomfortable. But as usual, Ino thought of a solution. She gave Hinata a black pair of 2-inch heels that had long smooth ribbon laces that were long enough to wrap Hinata's legs in a ballerina fashion right under her knee. Hinata approved of this because the feeling of that made Hinata think she was just wearing pants..._very_ thin pants...Anyways, after Ino was done with her outfit she gave Hinata a soft touch of blush, a small amount of lipgloss, eyeliner and mascara, and put Hinata's hair in nice party like waves. Ino also gave Hinata a long gold colored necklace that had a key on it and other charms and she also gave her some rings and gold bracelets. Hinata looked truly beautiful, and you know for some reason

_that's what bugged Hinata._

"Aww Hina! You look gorgeous! You should dress up more! Your practically a real life porcelain doll for Kami's sake!" Hinata blushed at the comment.

'_That's the think Ino, I don't like people gawking at my looks..._' Hinata thought.

"You look rather gorgeous too Ino..." Hinata smiled gingerly and gave Ino a small hug. "Thank you." she whispered which made Ino smile.

"Well then! we should get going now shall we? It's already 10:34 and Deidara expects us to be infront of the club by 11." Ino said as she broke the hug.

"Alright Ino-chan..." Ino smiled and patted Hinata on the head.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'm sure you'll have the time of your life! Especially by your looks! And remember the methods I told you when someone tries to hit on you.."

Hinata nodded and lifted her chin up high. "Always allow yourself to be a mystery towards them, let **them **chase _you_." Ino grinned and nodded.

"Great! Now let's just hope we get there in time for this big party..." With that, Ino and Hinata started to giggle as they got out of their dorm and into Ino's silver volvo in the student parking lot awaiting for the night to just take them away.

* * *

**Sasuke's Version:  
**

"Your late." a man said as he leaned on the alley wall in next to the open garage door that was full of different types of sports bikes and a group of people smoking and playing poker. Sasuke took off his helmet and put his bike inside the secret garage in the very back of the club while checking his watch. He looked back at his older brother with annoyance all over his face.

"It's only 10:46 and I was caught up in traffic so give me a break Itachi." Itachi sighed and ruffled Sasuke's hair when he tried to walk by him. Itachi grinned when he saw Sasuke glare at him.

"I'm not a fucking 9 year old Itachi, I'm 19 so stop with the childish antics." Itachi chuckled and punched Sasuke playfully in the shoulder as he opened a curtain that revealed a black door.

"I know Sasuke, but still no matter how old you are your still going to be my _**little**_ brother." Itachi grinned again as he pushed his brother lightly through the door. "Go and enjoy yourself, I'll catch you later but I have to meet up with an old friend of mine." Sasuke nodded as itachi opened the door for him. "Enjoy Sasuke." and when Sasuke entered he heard the door shut behind him. Once it was open, Sasuke immediately felt the shockwaves of the music pour through his ears and the very strong scent of smoke and alcohol pour into his nose, but what shocked him most was what was infront of him.

"Mirrors?" Sasuke wondered outloud.

Sasuke started to walk around the mirror maze and realized why there were mirrors in the club.

'_Itachi is as childish as ever...body of a 25 year old but mind of a 12 year old...I can't believe he'll actually put a maze back here. But then again...it leads to the secret garage.'_

Sasuke thought as he slowly found his way through the maze which then led to a door that had a mirror on it as well.

The Uchiha was wearing a black tuxedo jacket with a t-shirt underneath and a dog-tag around his neck. His hair was the same as always and his jeans and converse gave him that bad boy look along with all the rings on his fingers along with his watch and wristband.

Sasuke opened the door which revealed a...

'_A bathroom?_'

Sasuke smiled at Itachi's clever entry way and got out to look at what the door looked like. It was practically invisible against the wall, but Sasuke also saw that there was a bigger gap on the bottom of the door than any other part of the wall.

Sasuke implanted this information in his brain for he may need it in the future and he decided to exit the bathroom and into the main event;

**The Club.**

* * *

**Hinata's Version:**

"Who is this lovely girl your with Ino?" Deidara bowed before Hinata and grasped her hand and planted soft kisses on her knuckles. Hinata blushed and looked away fully flattered by Deidara's gesture.

"Nani? You don't remember? This is Hinata, I introduced you to her in the beginning of college Deidara." Deidara quirked an eyebrow at this and observed the girl again. '_Impossible, she looks nothing like that girl I saw back on campus._' "Well _Hina-hime _it's rather glorious to see you here again. I hope you have a wonderful time here, and if you excuse me I need to introduce my sister to someone important." And with that Deidara started to pull Ino by the arm towards a curtained part of the club that no one from the outside could see.

Ino mouthed Hinata a '_Sorry_' as she was being dragged by her brother into the drapes and then she was gone, engulfed by the fabric and a bouncer in front of the entrance.

Hinata sighed as she slowly made her way through the crowd of people who were dancing and enjoying themselves. She rarely goes to clubs, but usually Ino or TenTen would drag her along somehow.

Hinata approached a bar and was immediately attended by a brunette with what looked like...2 red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. It reminded Hinata of some type of canine for some reason...she found it interesting. You don't see a man with 2 tattoos on his cheeks everyday, and the thing is he looked to be about Hinata's age.

Hinata was too busy staring at the man, that she didn't realize the many guys in the club that were _checking her out._

Hinata was a person that paid attention to each and every detail, and this man was no exception.

"What can I get you pretty lady?" the canine man asked in a non-flirtatious manner.

One fact no one knew about Hinata:_** She actually liked to drink, well once and a while she would at least.**_

Hinata sighed and looked at the boy with the most mysterious eyes she could pull off.

Another fact no one knew about Hinata:_** She can act and mask her emotions expertly.**_

"Green Hornet." She responded with a calm, slow voice. The man seemed to catch interest in her for she can tell in the look in his eyes that he wanted to figure who she really was, and Hinata liked that. Being a mystery person was fun for Hinata right now. She should have done this with Ino when she first offered her.

As Hinata took a sip of the alcoholic drink she felt the man's gaze on her so she thought that she would tease him a bit.

'_Haha, I can't believe this transformation. I'm a complete and total different person at night. This confidence feels good..._'

Hinata looked at the man while drinking with her big gaping eyes and carefully set down the margarita glass. She looked down at her fingertips and started to lick off her fingers slowly, making the man before her seem..._aroused_. Once she was finished she looked at the man with emotionless eyes and stood up to leave, as she did so she threw a piece of napkin at the man startling him from his gaze on her.

When Hinata was half way through the crowd, she looked back and saw that most of the men back at the bar were still looking at her as the canine man read the napkin that had a message on it.

Hinata smiled as she remembered what she wrote on it.

'**_Sunday 11:00pm. I'll be here. Chase me.' _**Hinata giggled for when Ino comes back from this meeting with her brother, she will have to ask Ino if she could come back Sunday. Hinata was smiling to herself as she made her way to the dance floor where she saw a familiar face...

"Hinata?! What are you doing here?!"

Woops.

Looks like Neji is quite happy to see her here.

* * *

_**Kim: Hahah, naughty Hinata! :O The next chapter is where Hinata and Sasuke encounter each other. I hope you like this chapter/fanfic so far! Please be aware that I will try and update this fanfic more frequently as I think for more inspiration for my other fanfics. Well, Review please! And remember,**_

I don't own Naruto. :D


	3. 0

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! :D I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this fanfic :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: This story is inspired after Big Bang's song - 'The Last Farewell'. Enjoy...**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Oh shit._' Hinata's mouth was gaped open as her mind was thinking of the possibilities of actually seeing her over-protective cousin here, _in a club._ Hinata was dead frozen in place as Neji was pushing through the crowd to get to her. What was he doing here anyways? Hinata was guessing that Ten Ten was here and just dragged Neji with her for him to relax.

I guess all that relaxation faded away when he saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" Neji was about 2 yards away from here and the only thing hold him back was the crowd of people dancing. Thinking rather quickly, Hinata decided to run as far away from Neji as she possibly can. Hinata can't have her cousin witnessing her at a club, it would ruin _everything_ for her. He would question her about everything, he will convince her father to move her to another college, he will do anything he can to ruin her life. And you know what?

Neji actually thinks he's _helping _her.

Hinata couldn't possibly hate her cousin, he can't tell wrong from right when it comes to Hinata. He thinks everything is right...Hinata also doesn't have the guts to tell her cousin otherwise. She isn't commonly known for standing up for herself, and if she does people might suspect something even though there is nothing to suspect.

So Hinata's last resort: _**Running away from Neji as fast as possible.**_

Neji was a good four feet away from Hinata as she made a mad dash to her right. She had to run fast.

"Hinata!" she heard Neji yell after her. Hinata was running through a crowd of people until she saw a pair of stairs before her after a 10 minutes of running towards it. She eagerly ran up the steps not bothering to look back, and you know what was even worse?

The wall that separated the stairs from the crowd, wasmade from_** glass.**_ '_Dear Kami, please tell me he didn't see me come up the stairs._' Hinata prayed. As she looked down the balcony at the top of the stairs, she saw that her cousin was actually running the opposite direction of where she was. She also realized he had a specific target he was heading too.

Thinking ahead Hinata then saw who he was _exactly _headed for.

'_Ino!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ino's Version:**

Ino was having a wonderful time as she was laughing and drinking a martini with her brother and the Club owner before her. "Deidara, your sister is quite the party animal." Itachi stated in front of the two blondes. Ino and Deidara chuckled and nodded. "Yes, she is the family party animal. And she als--" Deidara was cut off when a young man with long brown hair approached his sister.

"Ino?! Is Hinata here?!" Neji asked Ino in an aggravated tone.

_**Ino's Secret: She was the one who taught Hinata to mask her emotions.**_

"Nani? Hinata? No, she went over to Temari's dorm. She's studying there and sleeping over there as well. I'll be heading there in about.." Ino glanced at her watch. "Four hours?" '_Haha, it would be 5 in the morning. Perfect. Neji should know that I stay up all night long for a club party._

_**Ino's Other Secret: Lying was her expertise.**_

Neji was staring into Ino's eyes trying to find a spec of lying in her. And surprisingly he believed the lie.

Neji sighed and started to clam down. "I'm sorry Ino, I thought I saw her and when I saw you here--" he spread out his arms out indicating the club. "I though she would be with you." Neji sighed again and looked down. "I guess I was a little lightheaded from drinking all that alcohol.." and with that Neji patted Ino on the back and gave her a smile. "Thanks though, for the information though." and Neji left leaving two confused men and a triumphed female.

When Neji was completely engulfed in the crowd, Ino breathed in long and hard and put down her martini on the nearest bar table. "Excuse me Deidara, Mr. Uchiha." Ino said as she separated herself from the crowd and into the ladies room.

It was time to make a little call.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's Version:**

"Hey sexy, want to dance with me?" Sasuke heard a woman purr into his ear. Sasuke scoffed and walked away from the woman who he also concluded had a heavy scent of a horrible mixture of alcohol and perfume.

"Fuck off woman." And he started to walk off from the shocked woman. When he glanced back he smirked in male pride as he saw the same woman on the verge of tears.

Men these days.

'_Kami, why do these woman still hit on me? Damn, I need a drink..' _Sasuke stated in his mind as he turned towards his right and headed up a stair case with a glass wall separating it from the crowd.

_'This happens every time. I can't find a decent woman at Itachi's damn club._' Sasuke sighed as he approached a bar to his left. He sat on a bar stool and lifted his hand up indicating he was ready for a nice drink. "What will it be, _Sexy?_" A woman with pink hair and a skimpy outfit said as she approached Sasuke. She but her arms around her bust as she leaned them against the table separating her from Sasuke.

Sasuke could've sworn he was about to slap the woman right then and there, but he had to keep his cool.

"Sake." Sasuke said in a icy tone and he glared at the woman who just stepped back in shock and stumbled on her heel and caused her to fall down. Her arms were also flapping in the air causing her to look like a helpless duck drowning and because of that, she knocked down several drinks on herself, soaking her before she fell on her bum.

"Sakura?! What's all that racket?!" A old man with long spikey whit hair said as he entered the bar scene from the back kitchen. Sasuke yawned and put his elbow on the table supporting his face and looking at the sad scene before him.

"Jiraiya! It was that man!" The so called woman named Sakura stated as she pointed towards Sasuke. The man named 'Jiraiya' looked at Sasuke with a steamed red face and marched right up to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are treating this woman like this?!" He stated. Sasuke also saw that Sakura was giving him a smart-ass look.

Sasuke yawned again and pulled out his ID in the air showing it to the man who already pulled him by the collar halfway across the bar table, causing a big scene.

The man glared at the ID card and immediately turned red, in _embarrassment._

"M-M-M-Mr. Sasuke U-U-Uchiha? Brother of I-I-Itachi Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded and smirked in triumphed and glared towards the woman so called Sakura who was already red in embarrassment as well.

"Both of you are fired." Sasuke stated in an icy tone. and he glared at both of them before approaching another bar across the room on the balcony. The people witnessing the scene snickered at Jiraiya and Sakura while some were throwing insults like, '_Hah! Whore deserved it!_' or '_About time that old hag retired!_'. Sakura and Jiraiya were in shock as they slowly made their way in the back kitchen, packing up their work things.

Amazing how much power you can have when it's actually your **_sibling _**who over-rules all.

People moved out of the way as Sasuke approached the bar to his right, which was located in the mini-version of the club from the one below. His 6 foot 1 figure sat into another bar stool as he threw up his hand like before.

"Sake."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

Hinata just received the phone call from Ino explaining everything that happened. Hinata decided that later on she and Ino will meet up at the parking lot at 3:30 which was about 20 minutes from now and drive to Temari's after finishing everything up in the club extra case Neji checks up on her by surprise.

Hinata sighed as she lazily approached a bar to her right and lifted up her hand indicating she was ready to order. A man with wild red hair approached her and gave her a kind smile. It seems as though this one had a tattoo as well, but one on his forehead.

Hinata studied it and couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"The Kanji of love." She whispered while looking at it unaware of the man also studying her features. Hinata coughed and had her focus back on her drinking selection.

"Tangerine Vodka Sprite." She stated while resting her forehead on a bridge she made with her hands who's elbows were on the table. The man was still a bit dazed but nodded as he started to make the drink.

Hinata closed her eyes as she started to think how close it was to be caught by her cousin. Thank god she had Ino though.

She was so glad her best friend would back her up like that in times like these.

Hinata lifted her head back up and smiled as she received her drink in record time. She thanked the man and gave him one of her own smiles as she started to drink. As she did so, the man didn't seem to leave but kept watching Hinata.

"Gaara." he said as he lifted his hand across the table making Hinata reach out to it and shake it.

"Hinata." She said back and they both grinned at each other. Just when they were about to talk, a man sat beside Hinata and he looked rather pissed off too. Hinata looked at the crowd behind the man and realized everyone was looking at him. She also heard in the bar across from theres a pink hair woman was arguing with a white haired man in the back kitchen. The argument was so loud it could be heard over the music and the crowd from across the room.

Hinata, minding her own business decided to play that mysterious character now extra case if this man decided to do something she may not like.

Hinata finished her drink and glanced at her right...

_'No fucking way..._'

Looks like her **glancing** to the right turned to _staring _to the right...**Well, almost.**

Hinata did everything in her will power not to look at the handsome Sasuke Uchiha on her right who seemed to now be _staring_ at her.

First her cousin, now seeing her **_crush _**here? Seriously, **_what are the odds of that?_**

It was like she was in literature class all over again. Hinata decided to shove her nervousness to the side and re-capped herself back to Ino's advice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Ino, why are you teaching **me** to be seductive?" Hinata whined as she crossed her arms._

_Ino smiled and nudged Hinata on the arm. "So you can learn how to hit on someone and in the end they will actually be chasing you!" Ino stated followed by a giggle._

_Hinata blushed at this and nodded in defeat. "Fine, continue..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata took a deep breath and restated what Ino said in her mind. '_When they come towards you, turn away from them. Try and get as much space from them as possible. When it seems as though their chasing you kick things up a bit. Lead them somewhere and then disappear. When it looks as though they have given up looking for you, head for where their headed too first and then surprise them. Flirt with them a little bit and then alter on leave them a parting gift. When they seemed entrance in the parting gift disappear from their sight and come find me. They should know that you are leaving and that there may be chance that they could see you again. Remember Hinata, **keep them guessing.**'_

Hinata sighed and waved at Gaara as she got out from her stool almost right after Sasuke sat down. She started to walk slowly through the crowd, trying to pull her own mysterious yet taunting walk away from him. When Hinata looked back at Sasuke with jokingly eyes, she saw that he was already up and following her. Hinata smiled in her mind but continued to stare at Sasuke through the crowd until she fully turned around and started to head down the same stairs she went up what seemed to her, ages ago. She was walking at a consistent pace and before she went down the stairs she saw Sasuke focusing on her and trying his best to get through the big crowd towards the so called 'mysterious-woman.'

Once Sasuke was 3 yards from Hinata, she started to walk down the stairs nice and slow. Once she was at the end of the stairs she made her way through the crowd with that same aura of mysteriousness and sensuality around her. She turned around again and saw Sasuke at the end of the stairs, looking around for her.

'_He looks adorable confused._' She thought. Once Sasuke found her, they locked eyes and she smirked at him as she turned around headed out the front doors of the club entrance holding up one finger and wagging it in a 'Too-late' matter. Sasuke literally pushed his way through the crowd to the front of the entrance until he saw a red mustang dash from the scene. Sasuke turned away disappointed and upset was in his eyes as he started to head back towards the club. He missed his chances of meeting that woman.

**Or did he?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's Version:**

Sasuke sighed as he approached the nearest bar and sat on a bar stool. He was about to give up on things until he saw _**her** _three bar stools away from him, swishing a martini at ease while looking at him with a successful look on her delicate soft face.

Sasuke smiled genuinely for this rare occasion and headed towards the woman in glee. Once he approached her, the scent of lilies and ginger filled his nose. It was quite..._intoxicating_ for him. He delicately kissed her on the right of her neck and stood behind her as she leaned her head back towards his chest. She giggled soft and lightly enough to make Sasuke's stomach flutter. Then suddenly, he ripped of her necklace and put it in his jacket pocket as a small reward for himself as she slowly turned around revealing herself towards him.

Once Sasuke saw her eyes, he could've sworn he saw them somewhere before...

Sasuke shrugged in his mind as he slowly turned her back around towards the bar and took the seat on her right. He put her body towards his, leaning against his toned frame. He started to put light butterfly kisses on her head as she started to swish her martini like before. He then put his arms around her waist and closed his eyes while his nose was in her hair. He breathed in her scent once again implanted the smell in his mind.

'_Lilies and Ginger...Lilies and Ginger.._' When Sasuke was about to repeat the pattern again, he felt something soft on his lips, and as a reaction he kissed back. When he opened his eyes he saw the woman kissing him with her hand on his cheek. Sasuke decided to deepen the kiss and put his hands in her indigo tinted hair--

'_Wait, Indigo tinted? No...it can't be..' _Sasuke thought confusingly as he pushed that assumption to the side.

_**Maybe that look was becoming quite popular now.**_

Sasuke then felt the girl shift her hands towards his hair and started to massage his head while they were still kissing. It was getting quite intense.

Sasuke, deciding to take things a bit further too, put his hands on her right thigh, which was surprisingly soft and smooth. The girl gasped and Sasuke immediately turned the kiss, into a_ french _kiss.

The stayed like this for a short amount of time when their bodies begged them to stop but their minds persuaded them to continue. When they separated, they leaned foreheads against one another and started to breathe heavy. Sasuke's eyes were closed, and he was thinking about how heavenly that kiss was. When he opened his eyes the girl planted one soft kiss on his forehead and stood up. Sasuke was still tired from the kiss, that he didn't move. Instead he saw the woman smile at him and head for the front entrance.

He was guessing that she was leaving.

Sasuke smirked to himself in pride for he had one of the most unforgettable experiences in his life. Until he realized...

'_Shit, I forgot to ask her name!_'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

Hinata left quickly out the entrance and glanced at her watch. '_3:45 am? Shit! Ino must've been waiting for me for 15 minutes!' _Hinata then ran into the parking space where she saw the silver volvo and entered quickly and saw an awaiting Ino. She was reading a magazine and listening to some music to keep her interest while waiting for Hinata.

Hinata buckled her seatbelt, as did Ino and fled from the scene as fast as possible towards Temari's dorm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Along the highway towards college, Ino decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Hinata, how was your time at the club?" She asked with interest in her voice. Ino saw Hinata smile and concluded she had a good time until she heard Hinata's own verbal response.

"Marvelous."

* * *

_**Kim: Wow! I think that's definitely the longest chapter I've ever written, EVER. And the first with some intimate action as well XD. Well I hope you liked it! I will update the next chapter ASAP!**_

I don't own Naruto.

**_Read and Review please! Thanks for reading!_**


	4. D

**_A/N: _**_Ok, I'm sorry for not writing as frequently now. School is almost over and there's just SO MUCH WORK so eyeah...but no worries! I actually have time now :) So anyways, I've attempted to try and get this chapter to have a hint of twisted humor so yea lol. I hope you enjoy! and thanks for all the reviews before! :)_

_**Enjoy!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke**'**s Version:**

_**6:30 am. Sasuke's Dorm - Konoha College Campus.**_

'_Lillies and Ginger...Lillies and Ginger...Lillies...and...Ginger...'_ Sasuke slowly started to open his eyes as the sunlight started to burn through his shades of his window beside his bed. The warmth of his dorm room hugged his skin as he slowly stripped the blanket which was on him, off his body.

With one swift move he was sitting up on his bed with a composed look on his face and no trace of strain or tiredness in his eyes.

'_Was it all...a dream?_' Sasuke thought as he slowly got out of bed and looked at himself in his black wood vanity near his bathroom door. Everything seemed to have gone so fast towards him, was he going insane? Does that woman really exist? Did it really happen? Or was it all just a dream? Sasuke's head was filling with questions which wasn't good for his health for he is too, was suffering from a hangover because of all that drinking the night before.

Sasuke studied himself in the mirror while at the same time replaying the scenes from the night before in his mind. His hair was scruffy along with his black long sleeve shirt and black pants; Looking into his 6'2" figure in the mirror, he studied himself over and over.

_Gorgeously Pale; Smooth Jet Black Hair; Coal Black Eyes; Perfect Bone Structure; Pink tainted lips; Skinny yet Strong; **Overall Results: **The Perfect Gentleman._

'_Hah, perfect gentleman my ass.' _Sasuke thought to himself with a scoff.

Opening his dresser for a brush to comb his wild and scruffy hair, he came in contact with something that just wanted to make him drop dead with glee all of a sudden. Sasuke gripped the object in his hand and stared at it as if it weren't really there. Is this an illusion of some kind?

'_So...it was all true...She really **is **real...'_ Sasuke then pulled out the necklace with the dangling key he removed from the woman in the his brother's club.

When he realized everything really **_did _**happen, he was really, dancing in his head.

Sasuke then decided to put the necklace around his very own neck to symbolize it's importance to him. He will forever cherish it from now on. Sasuke smiled to himself as he started to replay the feelings he got when he kissed that mysterious woman...he felt like he was in euphoria. He never felt like that before, even with his old girlfriends. This girl was just...different.

But at the same time...something felt so...familiar about her...

Pushing the thought aside, Sasuke started to trace the lines around the key while his eyes held admiration for the detailed pattern within it. This was the only thing he could remember her by,

and he will **_never _**take it off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

_**6:45 am. Hinata's Dorm - Konoha College Campus.**_

"_**HINATA HYUUGA! WAKE UP THIS VERY INSTANT!!**_"

Hinata jerked up with a squeal as her dreams were gone in an instant as soon as her Best friends voice bursted into her eardrums with an alarming headache along with it as well.

"**_HINATA GET READY NOW! TEN-TEN IS HERE TO TAKE US OUT FOR BREAKFAST!_**" Ino yelled into the bedroom again as she got out of the bathroom, fully clothed. Hinata growned and rubbed her eyes. It was rather early in the morning, and Ino rarely gets up early for **anything.** With a tired yawned and the stretching of her arms, Hinata looked towards her blonde friend observing her outfit.

Ino was wearing a pair of black capris with a short sleeve slim-fit dark blue tee. Her black chuck taylors (which were scribbled on with a white marker when Ino was bored during lectures) were sloppily put on along with the many bracelets on her wrists. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail like everyday, and a light cover of pink lip-gloss was on her lips.

Hinata rubbed her temples as the headache slowly got worse and worse. "Please stop screaming Ino..." Hinata begged.

Ino had a confused look on her face but that changed quickly and it was soon replaced with an apologetic face. "I will, but get ready now Hina! Ten-Ten is in the kitchen waiting for us! She's taking us to the local cafe for breakfast, her treat!" She paused as she walked over to Hinata with a brush and started brushing Hinata's long hair which was a tangled mess. "So I suggest you get ready, before we leave you!" Ino laughed out loud.

She then pushed Hinata out of bed with a sudden '_thump_'.

"Oi...Ino-chan...I will..." Hinata mumbled as she started to crawl to the bathroom for she was too lazy to get up.

"Yummy...come to me fresh...coffee..." Hinata started to mumble to herself half dazed as she was crawling over to the bathroom.

Seeing this event happen made Ino have shivers up her spine.

"It's like watching '**_The Grudge_**' all over again..." and with that she hastily ran through the door to the kitchen to wait for Hinata with Ten-Ten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's Version:**

_**7:05 am. Konoha Cafe - Konoha, Japan.**_

'_I can't believe it was so sunny this morning when I woke up...now it's raining..._' Sasuke sighed as he looked out the big window of the little cafe to look out into the shops on the street. Everything was set out in the morning but once it started raining, all of it was ruined. It was as if the perfect day has gone bad.

Sasuke sighed as he moved up the line after the old man in front of him moved towards the trashcan. When he was about to order, the rather **_ugly _**cashier interrupted him from his thoughts.

"What would you like **_Sir?_**" the woman rolled off her tongue as she started to look deep into the Sasuke's eyes. With a slight cold look on his face he looked at the board above the woman and selected his choice. "Medium Cappuccino."

"So, will that be all _handsome?_" The woman said as she popped her bubblegum and twirled her hair before Sasuke. Sasuke scoffed and was about to swear at the woman until he realized he had '_witnesses_' around him as well as cameras around him. Adjusting his collar with a twitch in his left eye, he managed to choke out a 'yes'.

The woman bit her lips at Sasuke and raised her eyebrows as she slowly handed him his cappuccino. Damn, who wouldn't hate being in this position? "3.47 is the total, _sexy._" the woman purred at Sasuke this time. With a quick move he drew out the exact amount out of his pocket and glided over to a **_very _**far empty booth that was across the cafe without looking back at the fuming cashier.

'_Mental Note: Never come to this cafe, EVER AGAIN._' he thought as he was about to drink his cappuccino. Until he realized that maybe...that cashier might have done something to it.

With a disgusting look on his face, he stood back up and tossed the full cup of cappuccino into the nearest trash can and headed back to his previous booth. As Saske was starting to put on his reading glasses preparing himself to read the daily newspaper, he heard a squeal in defeat in the cafe. He didn't have to look to know who was the squealer.

_'Hah, Like I'd actually drink that after the way she acted towards me...typical._' and with a smirk of triumph he lifted the paper back in front of his face reading about the latest news happening in Konoha without his lovely cappuccino by his side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

_**7:20 am. Konoha Cafe - Konoha, Japan.**_

_"I'm so sorry but I love you da geo-jis-mar  
I-ya mor-rass-eo i-je-ya ar-ass-eo ne-ga pir-yo-hae  
I'm so sorry but I love you nar-ka-ro-un mar  
Hwas-gim-e na-do mo-reu-ge neor tteo-na-bo-naess-ji-man  
I'm so sorry but I love you da geo-jis-mar  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
I'm so sorry but I love you  
(I love you more and more)  
I'm so sorry but I love you na-reur tteo-na  
Cheon-cheon-hi ij-eo-jur-rae  
Nae-ga a-pa-har su iss-ge"_

Hinata blasted her favorite song from her iPod through her ears as she was walking towards the cafe before her. Ino and Ten-Ten were already ahead of her while Hinata was just trailing behind, paying more attention to the music than catching up with her friends on this rainy day.

_"Geu-daer wi-hae-seo bur-reo-wass-deon nae mo-deun geor da ba-chin no-rae  
(a-ma sa-ram-deur-eun mo-reu-gess-jyo) __Nan hon-ja, geu a-mu-do a-mu-do mor-rae  
(geu-rae nae-ga haess-deon mar-eun geo-jis-mar)"_

Before opening it, Hinata looked at her reflection on the soaked, wet door.

Her hair was the exact same the night before, straight in the front yet wavy in the back and her face still held it's youthfulness as well. Her eyes also seemed to hold more freedom, and seem to be more carefree than usual. She was wearing a black scarf that that reached under her breasts while her black long-sleeve slim turtle-neck and black pencil skirt hugged her curves freely. Her dark gray fur (fake fur) collared boots also hugged her black stocking covered legs. Hinata's black headband was getting soaked from the rain, but she really didn't mind. Oh, and I forgot to mention,

**_She didn't put on her glasses._**

Entering the cafe, Hinata turned off her iPod and stuffed it into Ten-Ten's purse once she ran up to her and Ino in front of the register.

"One medium Caramel Macchiato, One large White Chocolate Mocha--. and what would you like, miss?" The cash register directed to Hinata after catching the orders of her fellow friends. Hinata was **_attempting_** to look over at the menu, but the cashier was actually distracting her. And it was unintentional too, _hopefully_.

The man looked horrifying close to the description of her crush Sasuke Uchiha, but he was also different in his own way. His hair was in a casual everyday way, he also seemed to be more 'happy' than Sasuke, and not to mention he smiled alot. Hinata also noticed that this man was unmistakably handsome as well. He had friendly charm to him, but at the same time he seemed very mysterious. Keeping Ino's words in mind, Hinata started to put on her own act as well.

"Tazo Chai Latte." Hinata breathed out. The man pushed in her number into the little computer of the cafe but Hinata caught him sneaking glances at her as she started to drift away from her friends.

"Ino, Ten-Ten I'll be looking for our seats." Hinata stated as she started to drift throughout the cafe. "You go do that!" Ino yelled and smiled while Hinata was already halfway across the cafe.

"Ino, what did you do to Hinata? She's so different! AND IN A GOOD WAY TOO!" Ten Ten lifted her hands in the air in exasperation. Ino smiled and punched Ten Ten playfully on the arm. "That's the power of change my friend." and with that they thanked the grinning cashier and talked their way over to the awaiting Hinata in a comfy booth near a big window with the view of the soaked roads of Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's Version:**

_**7:35 am. Konoha Cafe - Konoha, Japan.**_

'_Review: Itachi Uchiha's latest club in Konoha, Japan is forging it's reputation as one of the greatest clubs in the history of this small town of Konoha. "**It's as modern as it gets!" **an anonymous clubber announced when we asked her for her first impression on the opening night of the club."_ Sasuke smirked while he folded his paper and folded his glasses back into his left breast pocket. With a sigh he glanced down at the key necklace and looked at himself at the wide foggy glass window next to him.

His black pea-coat (which was opened) casually draped down right above his jean covered thighs. His black converse were tied perfectly while his chain dangled from his right belt-hoop of his dark blue jeans. A thin red scarf was over a thin dark gray shirt he had on. The only jewelry he had on was the necklace and the multiple rings on his hands.

Sasuke stood up and left his booth and headed outside to take a smoke.

Things were just so stressful these days.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

_**7:30 am. Konoha Cafe - Konoha, Japan. **  
_

_Drip Drop __Drip Drop __Drip Drop __Drip Drop __Drip Drop __Drip Drop __Drip Drop..._

After telling Ino and Ten Ten she was going outside, Hinata decided to stand out in the rain. Being out in the rain made her relax for some awkward reason. The feeling of being soaked in water and hearing the patterns of the raindrops falling just made Hinata feel like she was in pure bliss. Hinata breathed in the cold air and shifted her head up to feel the cold water on landing on her face. It felt so..._addicting _for her, and she had no clue why it was. Before she could do anything else she heard a gasp from behind her, but she stayed where she was. The only thing she did was turn around to look at the person who gasped.

And boy was she surprised.

"It's you...!" the man exclaimed as his cigarette fell from his mouth.

Hinata almost choked on her own breathing.

It was none other than Konoha's number one heartthrob,

**_Uchiha Sasuke._**

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, sorry! I haven't been writing in a while because of school! Well it's almost over so I'll be writing more so no worries! You guys should have saw that climax coming lol. Well look! it's a cliffhanger! haha. Look out for next chapter! Rember! :  
**_

I do not own Naruto.

_**Ciao**_

**_xoxo Kim  
_**


	5. B

**_A/N: _**_Not going to say anything XD. Well,  
_

_**Enjoy!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke**'**s Version:**

Sasuke's cigarette fell softly onto the ground as his expression switched from a nonchalant aura to a shocked yet excited aura. Could this truly be her? Was this really her or was Sasuke's head tricking him into pleasurable delusions? Sasuke was so bewildered that he had to step back in amazement; but he made the mistake of looking down at the ground to catch his breath.

Looking back up in front of him, Sasuke could not believe his eyes. She was gone, _again_.

'_How could the be?! I just saw her here..._'

Sasuke then stumbled back against the cafe's brick wall, wondering.

'_What the hell is happening to me? A-Am I going nuts?_' Sasuke grasped his head in confusion as his face turned into a twisted mix of disappointment and sadness. This day was not bound to be any better for the Uchiha.

Taking a deep breath and settling his thoughts (which in his opinion he cannot trust anymore) the Uchiha slowly took out a cigarette and lit it shakily. This was his third smoke today and he still couldn't find comfort in it. Maybe he truly was going insane...

'_Nani?! I am **not** going insane...I'm not...I'm just a little...dazed about this woman...'_ breathing in steadily into the taste of his cigarette he started breaking down the possibilities and evidence of who this woman is and how he can figure out her identity; _but the possibilities were **endless.**_ Remembering her appearance, Sasuke took out a little notepad and a pen he had in his left breast pocket of his black pea coat and started to jot down her rater _breathtaking _characteristics;

'_Indigo Tinted Hair, Light Lavender Eyes, Pale Skin, Around 5'5"-5'6", Curves in all the right places...' _

Sasuke immediately crossed out that last part for he may never know if someone might be able to snag his little pocketbook of his. Looking out into the dim streets and feeling the humid weather hugging his skin, Sasuke decided to take a break from all of this madness and re-enter the cafe with thoughts on **_only_** this mysterious woman.

**_And he was determined to catch her; once and for all._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

Panting heavily, Hinata decided to stop on the next sharp corner and take a breath while on the side of a little house. Everything was going **_horribly _**wrong. She allowed him to see her again and somewhere where she thought she would be safe. This cat and mouse game wasn't as excited as Hinata anticipated for it to be but you know what they say; **_When you start something you have to finish it._**

And that's what she was going to do.

No matter what happens beyond this point Hinata swore to never stop this game. And besides, it may be a lot more enjoyable to see Sasuke impatient especially when he **_really_** wants something.

Sighing to herself, Hinata brought out her cell phone and dialed Ino's cell phone number. Hinata was concerned that her friends might be worrying about her so she wanted to clear things out.

"_Hinata?! Where are you? You said that you were outside! Me and Ten Ten were worried sick about you! We even asked if anyone has seen you! And you'll never guess who we saw at the caf--"_

"Ino, I'm alright. Everything is alright...well at least I think so." Hinata took in a deep breath and settled off the brick wall she was on and started to head back to the Konoha Dorms.

"_You gave me and Ten-Ten a scare Hina! We thought you were being kidnapped and raped and slaughte--"_

Hinata giggled into the phone for her friends silly imagination never seemed to let her down.

"Ne, Ino it's alright. I just had a little run in with...well...Sasuke."

Hinata stopped and backed away from the phone as soon as she heard a loud squeal on the other line.

_"Really?! Oh my goodness! What did he do when he saw you?! Goodness Hinata you should be on Cloud Nine right now! Don't tell me you were stuttering again missy!"_

Hinata sighed and thought about things back into the night before. Throughout the conversation Hinata decided to that she will tell about her and Sasuke's 'Secret-Meeting' at the club.

**_Boy, this would be a long story._**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke's Version:**

"Ino?"

Just entering the cafe, Sasuke was rather surprised to see his Brother's Friends Sister (**A/N: **_Lol._) in the same cafe as him. But what really surprised him was that she wasn't with her best friend Tinata or Fifanta or Hinara; err that girl she hangs out with. Ino turned around and closed her cell phone as she was finished talking into it. When Sasuke saw her he saw that she seemed a little..._Excited to see him?_

"Hello Sasuke..." Ino said with a smile. As soon was Sasuke was going to return the greeting, Ino then left the cafe with a different friend by her side.

'_That was rather strange..._' Sasuke thought as he gathered his things and started to head out of the cafe himself.

_Boy, Sasuke really needed a smoke right now_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hinata's Version:**

Walking in the rain wouldn't really appeal to anyone's liking, but considering that this was Hinata who **_isn't just anyone_**_, _she loved walking in the rain. It gave her time to think about everything that was happening at that moment and this was the _perfect_ time to think right now.

'_Gah, that was just TOO close for comfort...but really, out of all the cafes in Konoha, we had to meet at the exact same one..?!_' Hinata sighed as the rain started to hit her head at a heavy pace, soaking her wet; but it really didn't seem to mind her at all.

_Oooh, yeahhh  
Calling you on the phone  
Whenever you be at home  
Ohhh...  
(get it)_

_Geu cheos-nar neo-wa na  
Nun-eur tter su-ga eobs-eoss-ji  
(se-sang-i meom-chun geos gat-i  
Sa-rang-e seo-tun geos gat-i)  
Eo-saeg-han pyo-jeong-jo-cha  
Mo-deun-ge mam-e deun neo-e gyeot-e  
(chin-gu-ga doe-gi-reur ba-rae  
Yeon-in-i doe-ju-reur ba-rae)_

_Nae-ga hog-si-ra-do  
Ne son noh-eur-kka bwa du-ryeo-wo ma  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Neo-reur ba-ra-bo-neun  
Ji-geum i sun-gan-do so-jung-hae nan  
(that's why you gotta know, girl)_

_  
_"Big Bang's songs can really relate to this moment.." Hinata smiled to the song being heard by her ears. She really was concerned for this situation though. What if Sasuke really did see her? Would he really think it was the girl from his Literature Class? '_I hope he doesn't..._' Hinata retaliated in her mind. While stopping on the corner before crossing, she started to think of the different consequences of what would happen if he didn't figure it all out.

'_He would definitely confront me..and in a bad way as well..._' Hinata sighed and looked ahead of the road waiting for the crossing sign to flash green. She was pretty late noticing it, but she felt no raining being poured onto her head anymore. In reaction, she looked up only to be covered with a black umbrella from above. Turning around, she had expectations that it would be a random stranger who was kind enough to put the umbrella above her head, but instead it wasn't.

"Gaara?"

* * *

_**YIKES! I haven't updated this story in a few months and I'm so sorry! ;A; I will update this as much as I can now! I've JUST got back from my vacation in the Philippines which was like AMAZING but yeah ehehe. I'M BACK! And I'm really sorry for not updating as much! I hope you liked this chapter regardless of it being short ehe. Well PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: This story is inspired after Big Bang's song - 'The Last Farewell'. Enjoy...**_


End file.
